Estarás a mi lado
by Maru-snape
Summary: Escrito por Nabiki. Yo solo lo subo.. Sirius, guardián secreto o no? Mi primer Fic. Songfic rr!


Estarás a mi lado?

Sirius, guardian secreto. No?

Hola! soy Nabiki. Trate de explorar los personajes, aunke keria darle mas participación a Peter....en fin, esto salió. No me gustó como kedo, asi q capaz q lo subo de vuelta reformado.  Espero q les guste!

r/r!

**Gracias a Maru por subírmelo!! ****T.k.m Loka!**

-------------------------------------------------------

I took a walk around the world to   
Ease my troubled mind   
I left my body laying somewhere   
In the sands of time   
I watched the world float to the dark   
Side of the moon   
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

  .     .      .  

**''Bilis de Armadillo**   
Usada para la poción Agudizadora de Ingenio

**Branquialgas**  
Comiendo un fajo de estas, te aparecen agallas tras las orejas, membranas en las manos y los pies. La branquialga es nativa del Mar Mediterraneo; sus efectos fueron descubiertos por Elladora Ketteridge ; aproximadamente  un siglo después, la branquialga fue re-descubierta por Beaumont Marjoribanks . ''

-¡Se terminó el tiempo!-chilló Flitwick.

Sirius bajó su pluma, y se recostó sobre la silla, cerrando sus ojos. Realmente le fue difícil acordarse de todo, había estado esperando el examen para liberar todas esos datos confusos de su cabeza.

Observó que Lupin ya había terminado hace rato, y se había reunido con Snape. Extrañamente, se le revolvió el estomago. ¿Por que prefería pasar el tiempo con él?

Por otro lado, Peter estaba tratando en vano de que Flitwick le concediera mas tiempo; James se encaminaba  a Lily. Ante la perspectiva de estar solo, salió hacia los terrenos. Con un poco de suerte, podría ver una practica de Quidditch. Aunque aún tenía cierto asunto...

Llegó al lago, y se recostó en el suelo. Mirando el cielo azulado, su mente empezó a divagar; aunque él no lo quisiera, terminó inevitablemente preguntándose por su mejor amigo.

James ya había anunciado su casamiento con Lily, y le había pedido que fuese su guardián secreto. Sirius dudaba...se sentía muy halagado, pero en le fondo sabia que era mas bien obvio, por lo tanto, peligroso. En los tiempos que corrían, con espías por todos lados, y Voldemort tratando de extender su poderío, cualquiera podía descubrir que Sirius sabría ''todo'' de James y su futura Flia.

I watched the world float to the   
Dark side of the moon   
After all I knew it had to be something   
To do with you   
I really don't mind what happens now and then   
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

Voldemort....

Juraría que Snape ya era un mortifago. Y Remus lo negaba todo el tiempo!...}

No quería, no podía ...no debía?...ser el guardián secreto, ya se lo había explicado a james, pero no  comprendía. Y no podía tampoco decirle a Remus...que tal si Rem tambien era un mortifago, un espía...?

No. Imposible.

Voldemort....

Que hacer?! Ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, y de tantas discusiones estaban manchado su amistad con Prongs...en un momento tan importante, no deseaba eso. No queria perder a Jmaes, pero ahora mas q nunca ..ahora mas que nunca, que dudaba de Moony...

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y los nudillos por la nariz. Giró la cabeza y observó a Prongs volando en el campo, Lils en las gradas. Una bludger casi lo derriba...

Respiro hondo; desearía estar siempre en Hogwarts, con sus amigos, sus travesuras...pero esos tiempos estaban quedando atrás.

Ojala la guerra fuese breve, todo terminara en un abrir y en un cerrar de ojos. No mas torturados y desaparecidos en las noticias. No mas desconfianza, no mas absurdas y rebuscadas precauciones. No mas miedo de perder lo amado..

Ah, cierto: sus padres ¡Cómo olvidar su limpia ascendencia!. No quería ser mortifago.¿Cómo podria alguien..? No queria tener nada que ver con ello, para nada. Cerró los ojos ante la suave brisa, la comodidad del pasto.

---

Desperto mucho mas tarde, el cielo en rojo, violeta y azul...hacia frío.

-Padfoot...que haces aquí?- La voz suave de Peter lo bajó a la tierra.-Es hora de cenar, volvemos al castillo?-levantó la vista, y se alisó el cabello. Sirius lo imit

-Claro...-silencio. Se puso de pie.-Cómo te fue en el examen...?-se dirigieron al gran hall, arrebujándose las túnicas

.

Peter solto toda su vervorragia: al parecer, no supo contestar la mitad de las cosas; Flitwick

era injusto; Remus y James ''muy ocupados''....Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por escucharlo...la imagen de un mago alto y oscuro torturando se le cruzo por la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, sacudió el pensamiento.

-Que sucede?- la cara lunallena de Wormatail le dedico una mirada de preocupación. Sirius no dejaba de elaborar imágenes. Gritos, paredes manchadas de sangre, haces de luz verde, rostros inconscientes...

-Quieres ir a la enfermería? Te llevaré ahí! Puedes caminar? Estas bien?  Estas bien ?-le tomo del brazo- Padfoot? Sirus?

If I go crazy then will you still   
Call me Superman   
If I'm alive and well, will you be   
There holding my hand   
I'll keep you by my side with   
My superhuman might   
Kryptonite

Llegaron a la entrada del  castillo, hasta que Peter se callo. James paso tomando a Lily de la cintura, ni siquiera los miro. Del otro pasillo Lupin y Snape se separaban para ir a sus distintivas mesas. Severus les dirigió una mueca y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su pandilla; Remus se unió a ellos.

-Que hacían?- Una mirada de culpabilidad hacia Sirius lo delato. Sirius se sintió mejor. Cruel, pero satisfecho. No quiso hablarles.

Se sentaron y comieron, pero no dejaba de contemplar escenas oscuras, de pensar. Simplemente no podía distraerse.  Perdió el apetito.

Se levanto para irse del gran salón, Prongs y Remus le miraron vacilantes, pero Padfoot ni se inmutó.

James lanzó un bufido y volco toda su atención a su cena. ¿Por qué siempre era él el que tenia que ceder? Pues esta vez no seria asi. Se mantendría firme hasta que el muy cabezadura de Sirius descubriese lo que era tragarse el orgullo.

You called me strong, you called me weak,   
But still your secrets I will keep   
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

-Sirius!-James dijo con los dientes apretados, su camisa en las manos

-No! No! Acaso no lo ves? Es arriesgado!

-Confío en ti!

-No soy yo el problema, lo se!.-James miro al techo y largo un suspiro. Remus leía un libro de pociones recostado en su cama; Peter trataba de ponerse su piyama. [N/A: ni para eso sirve XDD!!]

Silencio.

-Bueno?- James limpiaba sus anteojos fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Acaso no ves las noticias? No sabes que me pueden torturar y puedo soltar todo?

-No sucederá!

-Porque ? Porque tu lo dices? - De algún modo, no le gustaba discutir eso frente a Remus. Una parte de si quería contarle todos sus problemas, la otra parte le decía q no se confiase. En cuanto a Peter...Peter no sabia ni que ocurría alrededor.

Saco a James al corredor, quien se soltó bruscamente y abrió la boca para gritar...

-Shhh!..Prongs..- le dijo entre susurros...- Hay otra cosa...

-Snitches!! Q es?

-Shhh!...ya..ya es algo tarde para  decirlo..pero, no crees q ....- como explicarlo? sentía traicionar a Remus!-q Rems...Moony...?

-Que es, por Dios?!

-Sssshhh!-James era el chico menos disimulado en toda la maldita torre.Se agacharon, aun sostenidos de los barzos.

-Tu sabes...Snape- abrió los ojos significativamente. James comprendió enseguida.

-M...ees...-dudó -Sí, lo he pensado.

Sirius sintió q se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

-Si es como creemos...y Snape es mortifago....; y si las cosas me resultan oscuras, por mi familia...

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

-Debes nombrarlo guardián  a Peter.

-Como?!- Sirius le dió una palmada seca  en la cabeza-

-Ouch!-levantó la mano otra vez- Bueno, bueno! Ya entendí...-se enderezaron.

-Es lo mejor

-...

-Lo digo en serio.-puso su expresión mas seria.

-Peter...es..diferente...

-Ese es el punto-James lo miró extrañado-Prongs, -le tomó del brazo y se pusieron de cuclillas(ambos tiritando de frío)- Nadie, nunca nadie, sospecharía de Peter. Creo q podemos confiar en él .James reflejo su preocupación en el rostro.

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Deberían estar en sus cuartos, ya dormidos.-una muy seria Lily les reprocho de las sombras. Se paro detrás de ellos, que la miraban desde abajo aun sorprendidos

-Señorita prefecta!-Sirius esbozo una cautivadora sonrisa. Lily no pudo sino reírse; el cuatrojos la contemplo. Tal vez...

Tal vez seria lo mejor...Padfoot tenia razón.

-Sucede algo?- Evans se dirigío a su novio- mi amor?

-No nada!- la beso tiernamente. Sirius admiró las manchas de la puerta.

Aunque fuese un casanova...que se suponia que debía hacer, observalos? [N/a: No! No keria hacer un siri-boy, un tiernito, para anda. Pero a veces se escriben solos!]

- Buenas noches, mi amor. Buenas noches Sirius.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor- dijeron al unísono Sirius y James.

Lily sonrió y bajo las escaleras.

- Sí-dijo Prongs apenas entraron al cuarto(susurrando, Remus ya había apagado la luz, y Peter roncaba)

-Sí?- Padfoot levanto las cejas, incrédulo.

-Así es. Tienes razón-susurró. Se metió en la cama, Sirius también

- No la quiero perder...

Mañana a primera hora, le comunicarían su plan a Peter.

Yeah!!  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

James terminó de vestirse y bajó para tomar su desayuno. Padfoot estaba en la sala común.

Al verlo bajar por la escalera, caminó hacia Prongs con los brazos extendidos y a granes zancadas. James río y se rasco la cabeza, el otro brazo extendido.

Se sonrieron ampliamente y abrazaron.

Moony ,Lily y Wormtail los miraron extrañados ante esta reacción de la nada...pero felices al fin: ya todo estaba bien.

Sea lo que fuere, todo estaba bien.

I'm alive and well, and you'll be there holding my hand..

I'll keep you by my side....

Ta-ta! creditos a three doors down, por la cancion kryptonite. Y a el diccionario de los magos.

 Espero que les haya gustado,

PORQUE  AMI NO! realmente quería escribir un songfic y este es el primero. Se me ocurrio la escena con la canción, y solo kise contar una breve historia

Tengo mas cosas, pero esto es lo unico q publiké. Si me dejan un lindo review, vamos, solo es un botoncito...no les encanta?

Nabiki Kiara Koai

Nabiki7

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


End file.
